club rat
by eastwindholmes
Summary: symbiosis - Where Spencer and Zack meet at the club and have a very intense first encounter.


A/N: It's literally 5 AM here. I can't sleep so I'm writing drabbles.

The music in the club pounded heavily. Zack could practically feel his body vibrating. He lingered in the corner of the etsablishment, desperately avoiding other people's lingering stares. Somehow, Angela had convinced him to go to a small club right outside Georgetown. "It'll be fun," she said coaxingly. Zack huffed at the memory.. He supposed that was the bisexual hazard, girls could bat their eyelashes and guilt you into doing things and guys could seduce you into doing things. Zack winced as the music thudded, and he had half a mind to cover up his ears. Angela was in the thick of the crowd, accompanied by Hodgins. People parted the way, allowing for Hodgins to wheel past them. Zack stood, planning to tell Angela he had to head out, but thanks for including him on her night out. He made a beeline towards the glimmering metal of Hodgins wheelchair, but whirled around when a slim hand rested on his shoulder momentarily. Zack was about to apologize profusely. but he made eye contact with the mysterious stranger. Light brown eyes with flecks of gold stared back at him boldy. Zack flushed, allowing this new stranger to loom closer. Attached to those eyes was a chiseled face with a strong jaw. A slim body attached to the aesthetically pleasing face. He was taller than Zack, so he locked his arms around Zack's neck loosely. Zack didn't know he was holding his breath until it was taken away. The tall, handsome stranger gently tugged Zack closer to him. Over the music, Zack yelled, "I'm Zack, nice to meet you."

The stranger smiled coyly. "I'm Spencer," he shouted back.

Zack grinned foolishly, allowing Spencer to take the lead. Their bodies were pressed together and they moved fluidly to the music. Zack stared at Spencer intently, admiring the sinuous bends in his body. His face flushed when Spencer moved one of his hands to gently cup Zack's face. The music thundered and Zack was instantly lost in a haze of sweat and pheremones. He bit his lip as Spencer pressed up against him, moving wantonly with a seductive grin. Zack pressed his hips into Spencer's leg, making a bold move as he stood on his toes and kissed Spencer. Spencer, taken by surprise, lost no time in reconnecting their lips. He nibbled on Zack playfully, tightening his grip.

Angela observed Zack dancing with her mouth hanging open. She had left the dance floor for a quick refresher, and to check on Zack. When he wasn't in his corner, she panicked momentarily until her sharp eyes fell on what should have been a very private moment. Zack was practically dry humping a taller man with excellent bone structure and wayward chestnut hair. She ran back into the dance floor, garnering her husband's impatient attention before pointing at Zack. Hodgin's eyes widened and he faltered, nearly running a younger lady over. "Holy shit," he exclaimed.

Spencer Reid was a club rat. It's the most uncharacterestic trait he has, but he can't shake that thrill of dancing to music so loud he might go deaf and getting oddly intimate with strangers. He recognized Zack as soon as he entered the club. Spencer spent quite a while reading Zack's dissertation. He's seen photos on Google, a stocky man with mop hair and a crooked smile. But nothing compared to meeting Zack in person. Zack had gotten a haircut, his hair was now gelled down. Spencer's eyes traveled to Zack's youthful yet tired face, and then to the t shirt stretched over a broad chest. His chest tapered slightly, leading to short legs and a firm ass. Spencer was practically in heat when Zack bent over to pick up his napkin. Zack had stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and was skirting the edge of the crowd with a slight air of disgust. Spencer wants to change that. Spencer licked his lips in anticipation. By the end of the night, Dr. Zachary Uriah Addy would be his. Spencer sipped his Cuervo before heading back into the heat of the dance floor. He danced lazily before he spotted Zack Addy headed his way. _It's now or never,_ he thought to himself. He tapped Zack on the shoulder.

Their faces are dangerously close now, and Zack is practically panting. Spencer has his hand on the back of Zack's neck, and a hand in the loops on Zack's jeans. The music quieted, fading into something slow and ballad-like. "Hi," Zack said bashfully.

Spencer smirked. "Hey there yourself. You're Dr. Zack Addy right?"

Zack looked surprised. "Yes, have we met before? Because I certainly would have remembered anything similar to what we just did," he said plainly.

Spencer chuckled. "You're funny. No, we haven't me officially, but I've read your dissertation. I'm Dr. Spencer Reid," Spencer explained.

Zack's eyebrows shot upwards. "I know you, you're a profiling genius," he marveled.

Spencer had the audacity to blush, and he waved off the compliment. "I'm surprised to see you here, Dr. Reid, this isn't exactly our day time crowd," Zack observed innocently.

Spencer gave him a wolfish grin. "That's exactly why I love it," he said. "At work I am consistently organized and controlled. I love clubbing because it allows me to loosen my inhibitions and relax."

The corner of Zack's mouth curved upwards as he replied, "Studies do show that alcohol can lower inhibitions and self control. Not so sure about the deafening music."

"That's an added bonus," Spencer joked.

"Well I hope this side of you isn't exclusive to the club," Zack said. "I would very much like to meet up after this, talk about things we normally wouldn't here."

Spencer nodded. He stopped dancing with Zack briefly, pulling a sharpie out of his back pocket. Zack extended his hand without thinking, and giggled as the Sharpie tickled against his palm. "Call me," Spencer said with a wink.

Spencer sauntered away, and Zack stumbled back to the corner. He met up with Angela who was grinning proudly. "Zacky," she cooed. "Who was that?"

Zack smiled. "His name is Spencer," he held up his ham."I got his number! Thanks for taking me out, Ange."


End file.
